Meyer Lansky
Meyer Lansky (formerly Majer Suchowliński) is a Polish-born Jewish-American ganster currently working for Arnold Rothstein and living in New York City. Lansky is played by Anatol Yusef. The character is based on the historical figure of the same name. Biography Background Lansky is an associate and protege of Arnold Rothstein. He is intelligent and driven, focusing on business over his personal life. He has learned from Rothstein that a bribe can be more powerful than a bullet. He is a master manipulator in business. He is a close friend of Rothstein's other protege Lucky Luciano. Season 1 Home Arnold Rothstein charges Lansky and Lucky Luciano with harassing the bootlegging operations of Nucky Thompson in Atlantic City. Rothstein and Thompson are feuding over the hijacking of a shipment of liquor Thompson sold to Rothstein. Lansky starts by testing the loyalty of Thompson's partner, Chalky White. He tracks Chalky to a speak easy in the Northside neighborhood. He knocks incessantly and calls out for Mr White. Chalky's driver Jerome heads to the door, hand on his weapon. Chalky’s lieutenant and another employee flank the door. The employee opens it and Lansky steps in. Chalky’s man frisks him as he holds up his arms and begins speaking. He addresses Chalky, correctly assuming that he is Mr White, and says that is an honour to meet him. Chalky profanely asks who he is and he introduces himself with an alias, Michael Lewis. He claims that he is a businessman from Manhattan, New York with a proposition and asks if he can approach. Chalky tells him to stay where he is, shrugs and asks what he offers. Lewis notices packing material on the floor and returns it to the open crate of whiskey on the barstool next to him. Lewis launches into a story about discounted branded coats available from less well known vendors. Chalky points out that he is not running a coat store and Lewis states that the principle is the same in the alcohol business. He elucidates that Chalky manufactures a product with a price determined by quality, cost and competition. Lewis asks what Chalky says and Chalky puts his hands in his pockets and obstinately wonders what about. Lewis wonders if he can purchase 1000 cases of liquor from Chalky, saying that it would be to their mutual benefit. Chalky notes that he is talking about cutting out the middle man (in this case Nucky) and forming a private arrangement. Chalky changes the subject, wondering if Lewis’ mother knows that he is out wearing his father’s suit and calling him “short pants.” Chalky’s men laugh and Lewis plays along with the joke saying that his mother also doesn’t know that he has $10,000 in cash and produces the money (in $500 notes) from his coat pocket. Chalky’s men bristle as he reaches into the coat and then relax. Lewis says that Chalky merely needs to recognise an opportunity and puts the money on the table in front of him. Chalky thumbs though the banded cash and laughs, telling Lewis to take a message to Nucky Thompson; it will take more than $10,000 to make him disloyal. Lewis says that they cannot blame him for trying, tugs his cap respectfully and turns to exit. Jerome blocks his path but allows him to sidestep around him and leave. Having failed to tempt Chalky, they next target the D’Alessio brothers as potential allies. They are a criminal fraternity who have been robbing Thompson's people. They find them playing cards with Mickey Doyle in a darkened speakeasy. Luciano enters with Lansky. Leo D’Alessio greets Lucky warmly and Lucky recalls that he last saw the brothers when they were arrested together. Ignacious D’Alessio introduces Doyle to Lucky and Lucky in turn introduces Lansky. Doyle offers his hand to Luciano but Lansky steps forward and takes it. Speaking in Italian Ignacious tells Lucky that Doyle owes them money and that he would slit his throat but wants to be repaid. Lucky jokingly responds that Doyle is the goose that laid the golden egg. Luciano, returning to English, tells Doyle that Ignacious has said that he is a reliable person and shakes his hand. Leo sends their younger brother Pius to get hot drinks. Leo wonders why Luciano is in town; Luciano explains that he is there on business and Leo waves out the only other customer. Luciano asks them how many times they think they can rob Nucky’s collectors before Nucky retaliates. Pius hands out cups of coffee and tells Lucky that it was easy. Luciano smiles pleased that Pius confirmed his assumption. Matteo says that they are establishing themselves in bootlegging and needed start-up funds. Lucky says that $3000 is a nice amount and Mickey says that it is not hay. Luciano says that they owe Rothstein a cut for the privilege of operating and Doyle says that Rothstein has no jurisdiction in Atlantic City. Luciano finishes his drink and holds out the cup to a distracted Pius; Leo clicks his fingers to prompt the boy to take it. Lansky wonders if they have noticed rising gasoline prices. Matteo wonders who Lansky is, calling him a “kike.” Lansky repeats his name and Luciano repeats that Lansky is his friend. Lansky returns the subject to gasoline and Luciano explains that they need to buy gas to distribute their alcohol. Luciano and Lansky detail the other necessary overheads for a bootlegger; warehouse, stills, bribes for police and politicians, crates, bottles and labels. Lansky asserts that running a decent bootlegging operation will cost more than $3000. Ignacious counters that they have muscle and Leo puts a restraining hand on his arm. Lucky points out that they cannot fight a whole city themselves. Leo wonders if Lucky means that Rothstein is willing to back them. Luciano tells them that Rothstein wants to know that they are capable and gives them a task. He asks them to rob Lolly Steinman’s casino and tells them that they will need to give 50% of the expected $150,000 take to Rothstein in New York while Luciano says the rest will be used to fund further operations in Atlantic City together. Leo balks at the collective but shakes Luciano’s proffered hand. Belle Femme Arnold Rothstein plays pool in his games room in New York City. Lansky knocks and lets himself in, sharing a nod with Rothstein. Lansky is followed by Leo and Ignacious D'Alessio, Mickey Doyle and Lucky Luciano. Luciano introduces the others and they shake hands with Rothstein. Leo says that it is an honour to meet him; Rothstein notes that they have heard of him and wonders what it was that they heard. Leo says that it was all good. Rothstein wonders if he has a reputation for honesty and fairness and Leo says that he has. Rothstein tells them that a reputation takes a lifetime to build and seconds to destroy before completing a difficult trick shot. He asks Luciano to re-rack the balls and counts a few bills from his sizeable bankroll. He tells his visitors that he has heard that they are interested in the liquor business and Ignacious says that they are interested in making money. Rothstein challenges Luciano to a game of eight ball pool for $500. Luciano breaks as Lansky takes the wager. Rothstein says that are two ways to make money in the alcohol business, the first being to take cheap whiskey and dilute it before resale. Doyle interjects that he was doing well with that way and Rothstein continues calling this the stupid way which does not interest him. Rothstein notes the growing demand for quality whiskey and the money that can be made by importing it. He believes rich people will vie with one another to serve the best whiskey to their guests. Rothstein plays as he talks and sinks a succession of balls. He tells his guests that he is interested in setting up a business importing scotch whiskey. He plans to use his own ships to bring the liquor from distilleries in Europe to be unloaded outside the 3 mile limit. He explains that it then needs to be smuggled ashore and Lansky adds that this will be the D’Alessio brother’s role. Rothstein asserts that Atlantic City is perfect for this purpose but that Nucky is a problem. He says that he would normally make a deal with someone like Nucky but that he finds Nucky greedy and unreasonable. Leo notes that these are qualities that can be remedied with a bullet. Luciano smiles at the remark while Rothstein ignores it and asks his visitors to sign forms that he has prepared for them to signify their acceptance of his proposal. Leo wonders what the forms are for and Luciano elucidates. They are $500,000 life insurance policies from Rothstein’s own Rothmere Surety company. Rothstein adds that they will be handling large quantities of his money and that the policies are assurance for him. Luciano tells them to consider it an incentive not to make mistakes as Lansky hands them a pen. Leo and Ignacious are hesitant and Luciano urges them on in Italian. Leo, apparently lacking literacy skills, grips the pen at its base and makes his mark. Doyle joins the others and with the forms signed Lansky offers to show them out. The brothers later botch the assassination attempt and Nucky escapes unharmed. The Emerald City Main article:The Emerald City Meyer Lansky accompanied by Mickey Doyle, Matteo and Lucien D'Alessio pay Chalky White a visit after he contacts the outfit saying he is unhappy with the way Nucky has been treating him. He tells them a story from years ago when Nucky made the Commodores collection. When Chalky actually talks to the Commodore he informs Chalky that he has bad news and from now on Chalky must pay him seven percent of what he's been earning. Chalky is baffled saying he has been paying Nucky 12 long for three years. Lucien remarks that Nucky Thompson is a real prick to which Chalky responds thats putting in kindly. Meyer says that he hopes his reputation proceeds him but Arnold Rothstein doesn't do business that way and chiseling your partners is short sighted. Meyer than asks if Chalky can part with 500 cases a month. Chalky says he can, referring to Lanksy as Mr. Louis. Meyer smiles and says that he is sorry about the deception but that was before he was aware of how unhappy Mr. White was. Lansky states tomorrow they will send trucks and Doyle chimes in saying the money too. Chalky asks what about Nucky which Matteo says fuck him. Lansky reiterates this statement by telling Chalky he is under Rothstein's protection now and not to be concerned with Nucky. Matteo adds that if he plays his cards right that Chalky can buy a packard for every day of the week. Chalky realizes that they should have no knowledge of what kind of car he drives and makes the connection that they were the ones to lynch his driver. Chalky draws two guns on them asking "How you know I drive a Packard?" Later that night Nucky Thompson and Jimmy Darmody arrive at Chalky's warehouse to find La nsky, Matteo and Lucien bound with rope. Chalky introduces Lansky and asks him to say hello to Nucky. Lansky responds in a polite fashion asking, "How do you do?" Nucky takes Chalky aside and berates him for not making the deal. Chalky is angry that Nucky didn't tell him that the D'Alessio brothers were the ones who lynched his driver. Lansky interrupts their conversation asking to speak with Nucky. Lansky tells Nucky if he can be let go he will be certain to work out an accommodation with Mr. Rothstein. Nucky is unfazed by this saying that Rothstein made his bed and that they can now die in it. Lucien is shot in head by Jimmy Darmody for mouthing off. Matteo is strangled by Chalky after saying that his brothers will string him up higher than they did with the other coon. Nucky finally goes over to Lansky untying the rope he was bound with and stating that he can go now. He tells him to let Mr. Rothstein know what he saw tonight. Lansky nods his head and leaves the building. A Return To Normalcy Main Article:A Return To Normalcy Meyer Lansky and Charlie Luciano walk with Arnold Rothstein down a drizzling New York street, holding umbrellas on both sides of him. Rothstein is about to be indited for fixing the 1919 world series. He says his attorney will let them know how to get in touch with Rothstein should they need him. Lansky says "Scotland in November?" and Rothstein responds that their are any number of ways he can choose to occupy his time until the baseball issue goes away. Lansky remarks that if Rothstein is indited it doesn't sound lik e it will. Charlie asks if theres anyone palm that could be greased in Chicago. Rothstein seems less than convinced stating that its the world series and he is considered a pariah. Lansky tells him that he should use a buffer and Luciano suggests Johnny Torrio. Rothstein says hes new in Chicago and doesn't have the political connections. Luciano states that Nucky Thompson does and Torrio can connect you to him. Rothstein rebuffs him saying Thompson's not exactly a pal these days. Lansky walks over to Rothstein and says there is no percentage in the war their in with Atlantic City. Luciano begins to say something about the D'Alessio brothers and Rothstein says it wasn't his best suggestion. Lansky asks Rothstein "You're a businessman right?" and urges him to cut his losses. Rothstein tells them that he didn't realize he was paying them for advice. Luciano smiles, telling Rothstein the advice is free and that he pays them because they get their hands dirty. Rothstein gets into his car with a stern look on his face. Lansky folds up the umbrella he was holding and puts it in the passenger side door of the car. Season 2 Peg of Old Jimmy Darmody hosts a meeting at The Commodore’s house. Along with Lansky and Charlie Luciano from New York, Al Capone, Mickey Doyle and Richard Harrow are present. Capone urges Jimmy to get started but he wants to wait a little longer for Sheriff Eli Thompson to arrive. Luciano complains that Manny Horvitz has been chasing him for the $5000 he agreed to pay when held at gunpoint. Jimmy agrees to pay the money himself and calls it a gesture. Luciano does not see this as a favour and Lansky urges Jimmy to begin. Jimmy notes that a year ago he would not have been able to predict their current circumstances. Impatient, Luciano jokes that Lansky has begun shaving during that time. Jimmy lists there mentors and bosses, the current heads of organised crime Nucky Thompson, Arnold Rothstein, Johnny Torrio and Waxey Gordon and states that they all have problems that they rely on his guests to deal with. Luciano offers the sentiment that they do not need the older generation. Capone says that Luciano does not speak for all of them, calling him Salvatore. Luciano tells Capone to back off and Lansky reminds Luciano that they have come to listen. Jimmy begins to detail his arrangement with the Coast Guard and the opportunity it presents. Gillian Darmody enters and announces Eli’s arrival. Eli complains that they have begun without him and Doyle jokes that his lateness is due to losing the keys to the jail. Jimmy introduces Eli to Capone, Luciano and Lansky. Luciano angrily recalls his earlier meetings with Eli when he was roughly questioned about a robbery. Gillian makes her exit, calling herself a geisha. Jimmy continues with his proposal to use Atlantic City as a port for bringing in contraband. Doyle reinforces the advantage of having the coast guard and the Sheriff’s department on their side. Capone points out that Torrio already has other supply routes from Canada via George Remus. Jimmy reminds Capone that Torrio is profiting from this and not Capone. Lansky asks about Jimmy’s plans for Nucky and Jimmy explains that he expects Nucky to go to prison on the election rigging charges and that his organisation will then accept Jimmy as its new leader. Jimmy explains the importance of public perception in Atlantic City. Capone believes fear will produce loyalty well enough but Jimmy disagrees. Capone reminds Jimmy of how they killed Charlie Sheridan in Chicago to take over his territory. Luciano is unimpressed by Capone’s story and points out that they all get their hands dirty. Annoyed, Capone asks if Luciano wants to count notches and the discussion descends into argument until Jimmy interrupts and reminds the others that they are in his city. Eli speaks up when Jimmy again talks about a political coup and urges Jimmy to kill Nucky. Eli is irritated by the useless competition between the young gangsters and at Nucky’s back room negotiating with lawyers and politicians. He believes the solution is simple. Jimmy urges Eli to discuss killing Nucky later, in private. Eli is insistent that they talk about it there and then and the others all believe Nucky has to be killed. Harrow asks Eli if he is willing to kill Nucky. Eli responds that he would be willing to let it happen. Capone offers to provide an assassin. Jimmy is dismayed and shakes his head as the others form the plan. Eli asks for Jimmy’s confirmation and Jimmy reluctantly agrees. Jimmy talks to Nucky immediately before the assassination is supposed to happen. Capone's gunman shoots Nucky in the hand and is killed by Department of Justice investigator Clifford Lathrop before he can fire again. Two Boats and a Lifeguard Lansky and Luciano visit Arnold Rothstein at a stable. He introduces them to his horse trainer Max Hirsch and tells them that his horse, Sidereal will be racing soon. Hirsch objects, saying that the horse has not yet been entered; Rothstein asks Hirsch if they can continue to talk about it. Hirsch jokes that Rothstein will talk while he will listen and then exits. Rothstein asks how his subordinates are doing. Lansky says they are not making much money but are enjoying getting out in the sunshine. Rothstein observes that there are cheaper ways to get a tan than betting on losers. Luciano agrees and jokes that the last horse he backed is still running for the finish line. Rothstein asks for news from Philadelphia and Luciano says that it is business as usual. Lansky adds that Bill McCoy will be delivering another shipment that Thursday. Rothstein notes that with Nucky Thompson still alive they should proceed as planned. He wonders if his subordinates know anything about the assassination attempt. Luciano falsely denies knowledge and Lansky obfuscates, relaying a rumour that it was ordered by Nucky’s brother, Eli Thompson. Rothstein doubts this and suspects that Jimmy Darmody was involved. Luciano claims that Jimmy would not be capable and Rothstein wonders if this is pillow talk from Gillian Darmody. Luciano lies again, claiming that he has not seen Gillian in months. Rothstein nods and then sniffs the air. Lansky asks what is wrong. Rothstein says that he is bothered by the manure but that it is to be expected when conducting business in a stable. Rothstein wipes his hands and leaves Luciano and Lansky to consider his meaning. Nucky announces that he will retire, standing down as Atlantic County Treasurer and promising to allow Jimmy to take over. Battle of the Century On July 1, 1921 Lansky and Luciano have coffee with Jimmy Darmody at his beachfront home in Atlantic City. Jimmy's bootlegging manager Mickey Doyle gazes out the window with his back turned. Al Capone arrives and introduces Jimmy to George Remus. Remus wonders if Jimmy makes a habit of holding meeting in his home and Jimmy says that it is only until he finds an office. Remus says that he enjoys visiting the shore and admires the view from Jimmy’s windows. Jimmy glances at Capone, perturbed by Remus’ habit of referring to himself in the third person; Capone raises his eyebrows in response. Jimmy turns the subject to business saying that he understands that Remus has government bonded whiskey for sale. Remus asks if Jimmy speaks for the group and Luciano confirms that Jimmy has their proxy while in Atlantic City. Remus agrees that he has licensed liquor for medicinal purposes. Jimmy jokes that Atlantic City is full of sick people. Doyle turns from the window revealing a neck brace and adds that there is practically an epidemic. Remus clarifies that his permits will allow him to sell to legitimate drug companies only but that he cannot be held responsible for what happens to the liquor while it is in transit to such a sanctioned buyer. Jimmy wonders how they will track Remus’ trucks and Remus confirms that it will cost them. Capone says that they are willing to pay $300,000 with each of them contributing $60,000. Lansky adds that this is only an initial offer. Remus offers 5000 cases for this price. Luciano says that the liquor must be bona fide and Remus, irked by the implication, asks for payment upfront. Jimmy nods and Remus presses further, checking that Jimmy will cover the expenses of his weekend in Atlantic City. Jimmy agrees to this too saying that Remus is an honoured guest. Remus says that he will forward the details through an associate and shakes hands with Jimmy. He looks at Capone and says that he is finished; Capone nods, stands and asks Remus to give him a minute with his partners. Remus goes out onto the beach leaving his buyers to talk. Jimmy marvels at the volume of liquor they will be getting and Doyle estimates that he can reconstitute it to a resale value of $3,000,000 if they do things right. Capone says that they won’t do things wrong and laughs. Jimmy smiles and Mickey giggles but Luciano shares a humourless look with Lansky. Lansky says that he is worried about spoiling the mood. Capone, who had stood up to leave, sits back in his chair. Luciano explains that they are still being pressed by Manny Horvitz for the $5000 that Jimmy agreed to pay back to him after failing to deliver a shipment of liquor that Manny bought. Luciano calls Manny a Gavone (Italian American slang for pig-man) and Jimmy profanely says that he plans to ignore Manny. Lansky suggests that paying him might be the better option. Doyle offers an alternative; cut Horvitz in as a partner in the deal with Remus. Jimmy balks at rewarding Manny’s irritating behaviour. Jimmy promises Lansky that he will handle the situation over warnings from Doyle. Doyle sarcastically calls Jimmy the “grand poobah” earning a withering look. Capone calls the matter settled and Luciano mentions Jersey City. Capone says that he is also headed there to see the Dempsey vs. Carpentier boxing match. Luciano says that he has booked good seats and Doyle interjects that Dempsey will “plough a field” with the French fighter. Capone predicts blood all over the canvas. Lansky invites Jimmy to join them at the Fairmont Hotel. Jimmy cannot face two nights in Jersey City. Luciano adds that Arnold Rothstein is taking bets on the fight. Jimmy says that he plans to listen to the wireless broadcast of the fight. Capone cannot see the purpose in this and Jimmy imitates Remus’ self referential speech patterns saying that “Darmody wants to see what all the fuss is about.” Capone laughs and says that Jimmy might as well read a book. The others leave Jimmy alone with his view. Jimmy later meets with Waxey Gordon and arranges to have Horvitz killed without his partner's knowledge. Horvitz survives the attempt and kills his attacker Alfred Gordetsky. He finds a box of toothpicks on the man from Heilig's chop house in Atlantic City. Georgia Peaches On July 19 1921 Luciano and Lansky meet their bootlegging partners Jimmy Darmody, Mickey Doyle, and Al Capone at their new Atlantic City warehouse to view the medicinal alcohol they have bought from George Remus. Doyle oversees his men diluting the alcohol in a vat as the others arrive. Doyle asks if they have come to check on their investment and Jimmy urges him not to lose this batch. Capone and Luciano inspect the crates labelled Medicinal Alcohol, Property of US Government. They joke that it is theirs now. Lansky drinks the diluted liquor from a ladle, toasting Remus. Jimmy asks about Doyle’s progress and he reports that they are halfway through the shipment and will be finished after another week. Jimmy complains that this is too long and Doyle counters that he only has ten men. Jimmy tells Doyle to hire more men and Luciano observes that the strikers are out of work. Doyle jokes that Chalky White would not approve and Luciano says that he did not want Doyle to ask permission. Lansky checks the finished product, rebottled and relabelled. Capone says that he needs to sell his share and get back to Chicago; Johnny Torrio has been harassing him about his absence. Luciano adds that their employer Arnold Rothstein is aware something is going on too. Jimmy says that they all have business to tend to. Doyle adds that Manny Horvitz is still a problem and Jimmy instructs Doyle to pay him. Doyle wonders if Jimmy means cash and Jimmy dismissively tells him to use the liquor as Manny is Waxey Gordon’s problem. Jimmy heads for the door and Luciano asks him to wait. He shows Jimmy a small parcel of powder saying that it can be sniffed, smoked or injected. Capone wonders if Luciano is now selling Chinese narcotics and Luciano says that Capone is in no position to judge given his involvement in prostitution but reveals that it is heroin rather than opium. Lansky details the efficacy of the new formulation and Luciano marvels at the ease of distributing drugs compared to liquor. Jimmy wonders who will buy heroin and Lansky admits that it has a small but dedicated customer base as Luciano stuffs the packet in Jimmy’s jacket pocket. Jimmy asks them to concentrate on selling the liquor they have invested in. The next day (July 20 1921) Lansky questions Doyle about the sudden arrival of Irish whiskey in town as Harrow, Luciano and Jimmy listen. Capone arrives and reports that he has failed to sell anything because of the influx. Doyle notes that their prices are being undercut. Luciano is furious and Capone asks who is behind the unexpected competition. Jimmy says that he believes that it is Nucky and Mickey observes that he was lying when he said he was stepping down. Capone says they should have dealt with Nucky properly and Jimmy blames the failed assassination on Capone. Lansky wonders how the whiskey got into town given Jimmy’s influence over the coast guard; Luciano expresses doubt that Jimmy has the influence that he claimed to have. Harrow notes that Nucky’s driver is Irish and presumes that it is being imported directly from the source. Capone suggests killing Sleater and Jimmy agrees that this is a reasonable long term solution but asks what they will with their current stock. Luciano complains that Jimmy is supposed to be running the town and Jimmy claims that he is. Luciano points out that if Jimmy is in charge he should be giving them the answers. Capone reminds Jimmy about the unresolved strike and Mickey chimes in about the workers on the boardwalk. Jimmy steps close to Capone and tells him that he will take care of it. Luciano sarcastically says that Jimmy should put his frequent promise to music. Jimmy swears at Luciano and picks up on his multiple aliases. Lansky intercedes reminding them that they need to sell their stock. Capone asks where and Lansky suggests they split the stock to sell in their home cities. Jimmy complains that he cannot sell in his own town and Luciano suggests going to Philadelphia. Doyle worries about Manny and Jimmy instructs Doyle to go on his behalf. He kicks over a stack of crates and tells the others to sell the stock before leaving. Harrow follows him out as Capone directs a worried look after him. On July 26 1921 Manny Horwitz goes to Jimmy's house and murders his wife Angela Darmody and her lover Louise. Under God's Power She Flourishes At their Atlantic City bootlegging warehouse Lansky, Lucky Luciano, Mickey Doyle and Al Capone meet to discuss their progress selling their diluted medicinal alcohol out of town; the stock in the warehouse is depleted and Doyle’s team of workers are absent. Doyle reports that he has sold his entire share in Philadelphia and Luciano adds that they sold their portion in Hoboken without having to return to New York. Lansky keeps track of figures in his notebook. Doyle wonders what they should do with Jimmy Darmody’s share and Luciano says that it belongs to them now, stating his belief that Jimmy will not return to Atlantic City. Capone admits that if he had found his wife with a woman then he would have killed her the same way. Luciano says that he would not blame Capone’s wife if she slept with a woman. Doyle asserts that Jimmy will return because it was Manny Horwitz that killed his wife. The others are silenced and Doyle adds that there is agitation between Jimmy and Manny. Luciano says that is Jimmy’s problem and Capone instructs Doyle to sell Jimmy’s portion of the stock. Doyle wonders how they will pay Jimmy and Lansky tells Doyle to do so out of his own share. Doyle wonders why it falls to him and Capone insults him and laughs. Doyle wonders what is left for him after Jimmy and Luciano reminds him that Arnold Rothstein holds a life insurance policy on him. Luciano threatens to kill Doyle and split the insurance money with Capone. The threat is seemingly effective and Doyle says that he accepts having to pay Jimmy. Capone slaps Doyle twice and they leave him alone in the warehouse. To the Lost Arnold Rothstein sits at his desk with several packets of heroin in front of him and Lansky and Lucky Luciano sat opposite. One is open showing the white powder it contains. Rothstein says that he had understood that it was brown and Lansky clarifies that there are several preparations. Luciano says that it should be gold and Lansky adds that once a customer has tried it they are addicted. Rothstein wonders who their supplier is and Luciano says that it is a Chinese downtown resident. Lansky explains that it is imported from the orient. Rothstein suggests that they set up their own import operation, concealing the heroin in shipments of Chinese lanterns. The phone rings once. Lansky is impressed by the suggestion of cutting out the middle man. Luciano lies that they came to Rothstein first. Rothstein’s assistant enters and announces that Nucky is on the phone. Rothstein takes the call and congratulates Nucky on the mistrial. Rothstein says that it seems that Fallon earned his fee, Nucky jokes that Fallon must think that he did. Rothstein asks what he can do and Nucky says that he is calling about Manny. Nucky asks if Rothstein would mind if Manny were dead and Rothstein enquires why Nucky is asking. Nucky says that it is a courtesy because of their shared association with Waxey Gordon. Rothstein pointedly says the proposal aloud slowly and it is met with indifference from Luciano and Lansky. He then adds that he would have no opinion either way. Nucky says that he then has a decision to make. Rothstein recommends that he stage a coin toss and will know which side he desires when it is in the air. Season 3 Resolution Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Nucky invites his bootlegging contacts from New York, including the volatile Sicilian gangster Gyp Rosetti. Just before midnight Nucky assembles his bootlegging contacts in the kitchen. He tells them that because of the attention on the Harding administration he is going to be supplying Arnold Rothstein exclusively. Rosetti is incensed and delivers a tirade of abuse at Nucky and his associates before storming out. Bone for Tuna Luciano and Lansky focus on their burgeoning heroin distribution business, run from a New York card room. They prepare Benjamin Siegel for a delivery in Harlem, hiding the narcotics in the lining of his coat and hat. Luciano is clear that Siegel should walk away from the deal if anything seems untoward by Siegel is quick to demonstrate that he has a gun ready. Luciano is annoyed at having to pay Masseria a percentage of their profits from this new venture but Lansky rationalizes that it is temporary. He argues that they should approach Masseria to appear like gentlemen. Masseria is already aware of their operation and has a pair of his men assault Siegel as he leaves on his next delivery. They strike in sight of Luciano's headquarters, grabbing Siegel before he can shoot at them and announcing their allegiance. Lansky intervenes, shooting one of the thugs in the head. The other strongarm clings to the door of his getaway car as the driver pulls away. Siegel chases after the vehicle with no regard for his own safety. He runs down the street shooting at Masseria's man and vowing to kill him. Blue Bell Boy Lucky Luciano is summoned to meet Joe Masseria. Meyer Lansky prepares Luciano for the meeting, suggesting they offer a 2% tribute and negotiate to 5%. Masseria demands a 30% share of Luciano's heroin distribution profits in exchange for allowing Luciano to operate in his territory. Masseria warns Luciano against trusting his Jewish partners because they are not his people. Relationships *Arnold Rothstein: Mentor and employer *Lucky Luciano: Business partner and friend *Benjamin Siegel: Partner in crime *Jimmy Darmody: Bootlegging partner (deceased) *Mickey Doyle: Bootlegging associate, former partner *Al Capone: Bootlegging associate, former partner *Richard Harrow: Bootlegging associate *Nucky Thompson: Bootlegging associate *Waxey Gordon: Bootlegging associate *Chalky White: Bootlegging associate *Bill McCoy: Bootlegging associate *Manny Horvitz: Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Herman Kaufman: Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Owen Sleater: Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Leo D'Alessio: Criminal associate (deceased) *Ignacious D'Alessio: Criminal associate (deceased) *Matteo D'Alessio: Criminal associate (deceased) *Lucien D'Alessio: Criminal associate (deceased) *Pius D'Alessio: Criminal associate (deceased) Victims *Masseria's man 1: Shot and killed for attempting to rob Siegel. Memorable Quotes *''"All you have to do is recognize an opportunity."'' (Home) *''"So why kill each other over a few trucks worth of liquor?"'' (The Age of Reason) *''"Jimmy, Charlie and I have learned a great deal from Mr. Rothstein, as I'm sure you have from Mr. Thompson. But, nobody wants to be in school forever. The way I see it we have a lot in common. If we put aside our differences things could happen."'' ("Ourselves Alone") *''"Hey!!" (Bone for Tuna) *"Didn't you hear what happened last night?... Nucky's Irishman; he went after Masseria, they sent him back in a box." ''("Two Imposters") Appearances Category:Gangsters Category:Historical figures Category:Jewish people Category:Memorable Quotes Category:New York City Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3